The present invention relates to an anti-theft device, in particular a device to prevent the theft of cigarette packs.
In the prior art, the current technique to prevent the theft of cigarettes involves devices that contain plastic film to hold the packs of cigarettes.
It is a problem at the large and crowded supermarkets that exist in most big cities in the world that such prior art devices are inefficient to prevent theft of cigarette packs due to the impossibility of maintaining a continuous surveillance of the cigarette packs in their stored location. Otherwise, a consumer who does not have very good intentions, and notices the lack of security, might simply destroy the plastic film cover and steal the cigarette packs.